SUPER HAPPY FUN PARK
by Saiya-Jin-Idaho
Summary: the group takes a vacation. Vegeta is the center of this story, cause he rules


Title: Happy Super Fun Park

Author: Saiya-jin_Idaho

            As the early morning dew glistened on the grass aside the highway, a Capsule Corp. van rushed down the road.  Inside the van Goten and Trunks bounced with excitement, while Goku relaxed up front.  Bulma drove.  All the while, the Mighty Saiya-Jin Prince grumbled in the back, by himself.

            "If you had explained this …amusement park business BEFORE we left, I never would have agreed to this." Vegeta snarled.  

            "Of course, that's why we waited, besides you wouldn't want to disappoint your son would you?"  Bulma added.  Vegeta looked to his son, who was still bouncing in his seat, as he had been for the past hour.

            "SUPER HAPPY FUN PARK, SUPER HAPPY FUN PARK" the boys chanted consistently.  Then in the distance a massive sign could be seen over the entrance.  They had finally arrived.  A giant fence surrounded the park, and a small line was forming at the ticket stand.  The massive steel frames of thrill rides and roller coasters could be seen over the top of the fence.  

            "It doesn't LOOK super…" Vegeta said quietly.  After a 20 minutes quest to find a parking space in the massive parking lot then 30 minutes in the growing line to get tickets.  The boys still bounced and chanted.  They purchased their tickets and made their way into the overcrowded park.  A man in a giant Hippo outfit popped into view, dancing around the group offering cheep useless junk to the kids.  Goku began to lead the group away, when he noticed Vegeta wasn't with them.  He turned to see a pair of giant hippo feet sticking out of a trashcan, and Vegeta strolling towards them with arms crossed, wearing an evil grin.  "This place may not be so bad after all."  The cocky Saiya-jin exclaimed.  As they made their way to the first ride, a gigantic steel roller coaster with more twists and turns than could be counted by the younger Saiya-jins.  Goten looked around nervously.

            "That looks … scary!!" he decided.  "I dun wanna go!"

            "You couldn't if you WANTED to Goten, you're to small, so am I."  Trunks hesitantly reassured him.

            "I guess I have to stay behind and watch the children while you men folk go and prove your masculinity by conquering the steel beast." Bulma said sarcastically.  

            "Fine idea, woman, let us go Kakkorot." Vegeta said

            "YAY, this looks fun Vegeta. Come on!" Goku called out, dragging Vegeta towards the line.  

            "You are more of a child then Trunks is, Kakkorot."  Vegeta sneered with disgust.  During the wait, Vegeta kept looking up towards the heights of the steel monster, his excitement to test his resilience rising.  Just then some teenage kid bumped into the haughty prince, trying to scoot past.  "What are you doing, child?!" Vegeta growled. 

            "Chill dude, don't want to give ya a heart attack, you wait in line if ya want gramps, but I don't have all day.  I'm not restricted to 'lines' like the rest of you sheep, I am getting to the front of this line. DAMN THE MAN!"  The teen poked the proud warrior in the chest as f to prove some valid point.  Before he could push any closer to his goal, he was lifted off his feet.  He stood nearly a full head taller than Vegeta, however there would be no difficulty for Vegeta had he decided to destroy this puny Earthling.  Vegeta tossed him out of line, far out of the line.  The young man landed somewhere in the parking lot.  Several people clapped, Bulma shook her head, and Goku was to busy watching the clouds to notice anything.  When they finally made it to the front of the line, Vegeta was eager to step up to his seat.  A park attendant placed a hand on his shoulder.

            "What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta cried furiously.  "I demand an answer!"

            "Just a procedure sir, step back here.  Would you mind standing with your back to this wall …  yes just like that."  The attended said as he shook his head. "Sorry sir, you fail to meet the height requirement to ride this ride, have a Super Happy Fun day." The attendant explained.  

            "Lies, measure again servant boy!  I assure you, that you are mistaken."  Vegeta glared as several people still in line chuckled.  

            "Sorry sir, according to park regulations the measurement is to be taken from the top of the head, not the top of the hair, you will have to step out of line."  The attendant explained again, while flinching from Vegeta's gaze.  Bulma ran forward, patting Vegeta's head.  

            "I'll take his place, Vegeta watch the kids!" she yelled as she hurried to join Goku.  Vegeta stood dumbfounded.  He just gazed at the ride as Trunks and Goten tugged on his sleeves.  

            "We're hungry!"  They proclaimed in unison.  Vegeta led them off, grumbling about strange Earth women, and something about a Final Flash attack.  

            "Want a chilidog, mac?" some disgustingly large food vender asked.

            "What is this, chili…dog…?" Vegeta asked.  "Tell me human, is it food?"

            "You kiddin me, mac? It's a chilidog, ya know, ya eat it? Ya know how to eat right?" the surly man asked.

            "Shut up and give me three of these chilidogs."  Vegeta said quickly.  After paying they took their food and sat, waiting for Bulma and Goku.  The boys made short work of their food, finishing the chilidogs in mere seconds, then looked around for something to amuse them.  "Don't wander off, stay with me boys." Vegeta said, not taking his eyes from the strangely shaped food in his hand.  He took a bite of the chilidog, unsure of what to expect.  "Hmmm, remarkable, what a great thing, this … chilidog."  He beamed before quickly eating the rest of it.  He stood then made his way to the food stand, ordering two more.  "I must have more!" he yelled before quickly eating both of them.  When Goku finally returned with Bulma.  Vegeta was grinning. 

            "Oh no, who did you kill?"  Bulma asked, looking around as if for some battle damage, or ambulances, or something of the sort.

            "Dad discovered chilidogs, mom." Trunks explained.  
  


            "What? Chilidogs? I'm starving!"  Goku piped in.  He had not really been paying attention, but that doesn't matter.  

            "The only thing stronger than a Saiya-jin is his stomach."  Bulma joked.

            "We're bored." Trunks proclaimed while tugging on Bulma's sleeve.  Bulma sighed and glared at Vegeta.  Goku was walking back to the group, stuffing his face.  

            "Take them on a ride, I wanna go on the coaster again!"  Bulma said.  Goku, prevented from speaking due to the whole chilidog in his mouth, nodded in agreement.  

            "But that man, he said that my stature prevented me from riding the rides.  Wouldn't that mean that the children could not ride them either?"  Vegeta said puzzled.

            "Take them on a kiddie ride!"  Goku said, after choking down another chilidog.  

            "Yeah!  Like the teacups."  Bulma added.

            "I am a mighty Saiya-jin, I shall not ride…the…TEACUPS!"  Vegeta declared, crossing his arms

                                                *                      *                      *

            As Vegeta Spun round and round in the little cup, Trunks and Goten cheered.  A small child laughed and pointed, commenting on the "pointy haired man."  He grumbled something about mass destruction.  Then began to feel sick.  The child watched as the "pointy haired" man leaned out of his teacup.


End file.
